A Yellow Christmas
by Ninja Misao
Summary: With Christmas close at hand a new threat may turn this holiday season into a rather unique adventure.
1. Chapter One

Sarah Jane Adventures X Doctor Who

A Yellow Christmas

Chapter One

* * *

It was the start of a cold winter day; the sun remained hidden behind a wall of clouds while a chilling wind danced around the sky. With the leafless trees and sidewalks now covered with white crystallized fluff many children wishing for the school bell to ring.

It was that time of year again, where parents swarm brand name stores to find the perfect gift and lovers kiss under the mistletoe.

Cars fill the driveways of many houses while some poured out on to the sidewalks. From Grandmama and grandpapa to aunts, uncles, nieces and nephews as families from all around try to do their best to visit one another and bannerman road was no different.

Laughter filled the air as children played in the snow, their grandparents sat back and watched them with a nice hot cup of cocoa in hand. While smiles and laughter echoed down the streets of bannerman road only one house remained quiet.

With only her pastel white and green Nissan Fargo in the driveway house number thirteen would be the quietest house on the block. With no reason to trudge out in the cold to put lights around the house Sarah Jane Smith found herself curled up on the couch enjoying a nice cup of peppermint tea.

With Luke, Rani and Clyde at their prospective colleges she no longer felt the spirit of the holidays anymore she felt like the opposite instead. With K-9 recharging and Mr. Smith in sleep mode she didn't even have anyone to talk to. One of her favorite holidays now became the loneliest time of year and she couldn't wait for it to end.

Taking one more sip from her cup Sarah Jane looked over at her plastic pine Christmas tree. She managed to place a few bulbs on it along with a touch of garland and a string of lights. While the top of the tree remained empty. She couldn't bare to top the tree with the star Luke made it art class for it would only make her cry. Her eyes then traveled down to the various gifts under the tree. She remembered spending a long time finding the right wrapping paper that fit each person's personality, it's a pity that she has to send them in the mail and not enjoy the smiles of thanks across their young faces. But they are grown now and life no matter how harsh it could be had to be endured.

Sarah Jane set her cup down on the table when Mr. Smith's voice echoed from the attic. Not wasting anytime she hopped off the couch and ran up the stairs, perhaps some world saving would cheer her up.

Sarah Jane opened the attic door to see Mr. Smith already up and running. She stood there for a few moments before looking up at her super computer.

"What do you have for me today Mr. Smith?" Sarah Jane asked aloud.

"Weather satellites show a yellow crystallized substance falling across the UK." the supercomputer informed her.

Sarah Jane tilted her head a bit but the moment her eyes looked to the window she saw the problem with a tiny smirk she shook her head. As she saw what Mr. Smith said a yellow crystallized substance falling to earth in simple terms yellow snow. But something didn't seem right about this, Slipping on a pair of gloves and pulling out two beakers Sarah Jane opened the attic window half way and held them out the window.

Once the beakers were full she brought them back inside and shut the window, she then set them in a holder and waited as Mr. Smith slowly beamed a blue light over the beakers. Sarah Jane let out a long annoying sigh as she paced the floor waiting for his scans to be completed. She forgot how thorough Mr. Smith likes to be.

Sarah Jane's head shot up when her ears picked up a loud scream coming from outside. Her eyes traveled back to the window where they remained glue to the scene before her. Running down the street holding her child in her arms was a parent being chased by two yellow snowmen.

"Mr. Smith how long until your analysis is complete?" Sarah Jane asked.

"One hour and forty-five minutes." the supercomputer responded.

Sarah Jane slipped on her brown leather jacket, royal blue hat and wrapped a blue scarf around her neck leaving only her eyes unprotected. She then walked over to her desk and pulled out two sonic lipsticks from her drawer and placed them in her jacket pocket. She opened the door to her attic and looked back to her super computer with a smile.

"Keep me informed I am going out to do some researched of my own." Sarah Jane said.

Shutting the door behind her Sarah Jane skipped down the stairs with a smile forming across her face.

"Well looks like the holidays have finally gotten interesting."


	2. Chapter Two

Sarah Jane Adventures X Doctor Who

A Yellow Christmas

Chapter Two

* * *

The Tardis moaned loudly as she swayed back and forth while traveling through space. Clara noticed the ship's attitude and looked across the console at The Doctor who was trying his best to calm the old girl down.

"Any luck?" Clara asked.

"None, I can't seem to find out what's troubling her." The Doctor responded.

Clara stepped back as the doctor moved around the console pressing every button and pulling every lever. He sighed loudly as the moaning only seem to grow louder and more frequent.

Soon a loud thump shook the Tardis, the moaning stop as a picture showed up on the monitor. Clara and the Doctor looked at the snow covered streets but Clara noticed something odd about the picture. The snow wasn't white at all …it was yellow.

The Doctor's eyes remained fixed on the screen he titled his head in confusion as he continued to stare at the yellow substance. For everything he has seen through space and time this was new hence he found it quite fascinating.

The Tardis hummed which prompted the time lord to only nod in agreement.

"You're right it's time we get a better look at what is going on." The Doctor said.

The Doctor slipped his jacket off the coat rack while Clara wrapped herself up in a nice beige winter coat. She looked to the time lord who only nodded in return.

"Come on it's time to get a better look at this yellow snow." The Doctor said seriously.

Clara nodded as the Doctor snapped his fingers causing the Tardis doors to swing open. The two of them exited the Tardis cautiously as a brisk cold wind welcomed them. The moment they set foot outside the blue police box shut it's door and dematerialized before their eyes.

"That isn't good is it?" Clara asked.

"No, whatever is going on she doesn't like it one bit." The 12th Doctor replied.

The Doctor and Clara continue down the street. The silence emulated throughout the neighborhood even the wind refused to blow and the birds were nowhere to be found.

Clara looked down to see the Doctor analyzing the snow with his sonic screwdriver. When she noticed a familiar silhouette on the sidewalk; it looked circular in nature with a top hat and a deformed nose along with two skinny arms. Her ears picked up a strange bouncing sound coming from behind her. So with a deep breath she slowly turned around, her eyes widen and heart raced a bit for their bouncing before her was a yellow snowman with an evil smirk across his black coal lips.

"Um…Doctor." Clara stuttered.

"Just a minute I am almost finished." The timelord said in his usually annoyed tone.

Clara backed up slowly until she bumped into the time lord she reached behind her and tapped him on the shoulder. The Doctor turned around to protest only to see a yellow snowman with an evil smile welcoming him.

The Doctor rose to his feet as another snowman bounced over to join them. As the two of them continued to back up slowly the yellow snowmen bounced closer and closer.

"I think it's time for us to go." the Doctor said.

The Doctor took a hold of Clara's hand and the two of them took off running down the sidewalk with two yellow snowmen bouncing after them. They would jump on occasion due to the snowmen spewing a yellow slush in their direction.

Clara did her best to keep up but she was only human she needed to rest. Breathing heavily she could feel her sweaty hand slip out of the Doctor's grasp, the moment she no longer felt his presents she stumbled to the ground.

Clara shakily rose to her feet, with her legs feeling like jelly and energy all spent she stood there looking the Snowmen straight in the face as they opened their vast cold mouths.

"Clara!"

The Doctor jumped in front of his companion as the snowmen blasted him with a yellow slushy substance. The impact knocked them both to the ground as the slush attached itself to their skin.

Clara could feel the cold mass covering her shoes and slowly moving up to her waist. She looked up to see the Doctor encased in the slush up to his neck.

Clara blinked away her tears as she felt the slush reach her neck and slowly making its way into her hair. As for the Doctor the only thing visible on the time lord was his face.

"Clara…" The Doctor whispered.

"It's okay I know." Clara said calmly.

The slush finally covered her face as a cold darkness welcomed them both. The last thing Clara could hear was the two snowmen bounced away, for their mission was finally complete as silence once again echoed the streets of Bannerman Road.


End file.
